marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Machi Komacine
' Machi Komacine' is the third member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. She is the strongest of the women in the Troupe and ranks sixth in the whole group in arm wrestling. She was born in Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts of the world. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. Powers Preternatural Perception: Machi has been shown to possess what some may refer to as a "sixth sense", gathering information from her surroundings through no discernible means. She knew that she and Nobunaga were being watched by Killua, Gon, and Leorio (although she could not discover their positions), and perhaps more impressively, she was aware of Gon and Killua tailing her and Nobunaga whilst in a state of Zetsu, with the latter praising their skill in the technique. Unlike Gon and Killua, she was able to sense that there were other pursuers as well. Enhanced Strength: The fact that she ranks sixth in arm-wrestling within the Phantom Troupe is a testament to her brawn. She can easily lift several adult men, hung by her wires, and managed to immobilize a physically strong individual like Killua by wrapping her arms around him. Immense Speed and Reflexes: A testament to Machi's speed is first given when she stitches Hisoka's severed arm in a matter of instants, with her hands looking like a mere blur, and yet with flawless accuracy. After unleashing his deafening howl, Uvogin stated that for people like her, covering her ears before the sound reached was no business at all. She was the only one swift enough to react after Uvogin was restrained by Kurapika's chain, throwing a Nen imbued needle at his calf to keep track of him. Most remarkable of all, she was able to notice that Gon was going to move, appear behind his back, and put her hands on his shoulders before he, despite his quick reflexes, could even catch a glimpse of her or make a single step. Enhanced Agility: Machi can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. She can easily reach a window located on the third floor of a building with only one leap. Immense Endurance: Machi is extremely resistant to pain, even though Killua stabbed her in the chest, breaking some of her ribs and ripping through muscle, she still managed to hold him without releasing so much as a gasp, all of which while keeping Gon bound. Despite the multiple fractures, she was later seen moving, breathing, and speaking normally. Muscle Control: Machi has excellent control over her muscles, preventing Killua's hand from reaching her vitals and from being retrieved when he stabbed her with it. She seems to be able to close her injuries by contracting her muscles, as even though her chest was pierced, there was no blood on her clothes. Nen Stitches: Machi is capable of creating threads which can be used to sew open wounds and even to completely reattach severed limbs in a short time. From what she said after reattaching Hisoka's arm and since the magician was able to move his fingers immediately after the operation, it is reasonable to assume the stitches also have intense regenerative properties, either revitalizing the dead cells or stimulating the production of new ones. Nen Threads: Machi can transmute her aura into threads to manipulate her target's movements like a puppeteer. She can also use them in elaborate traps to capture, strange, or cut enemies. Machi notes that the strength of the threads is inversely proportional to their length: a thread as long as the Earth's diameter would be as strong as cotton, but a one-meter long thread could lift a ton. The threads are also very durable, unable to be cut or torn. However, if the threads leave Machi's fingers, their ultimate strength drops significantly. Abilities Skilled Combatant: As a member of the Phantom Troupe, Machi is a very powerful fighter. She has extreme confidence in her strength, demonstrated when she was willing to engage in combat with both Phinks and Feitan in order to let Pakunoda go to the meeting with Kurapika, and when claiming that, if Hisoka ever were to manage to kill Chrollo, she would chase and murder him, showing that she is not afraid to confront someone who could kill the leader of the Troupe. *''Armed Combatant: ''Like the rest of the Troupe, Machi has superhuman physical attributes but has yet to fight with her bare hands, though the guard she used to defend from Killua and Hisoka suggest she has some expertise in the field. She primarily resorts to her wires in combat, restraining or hanging her enemies, or even setting elaborate traps. Observation: She is also rather observant, managing to keep every person in a crowded square under her control and understand a couple behind her had recognized Nobunaga and her. Unofficial Existence: Due to Machi being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. Keen Intellect: Machi managed to figure out the strategy that Hisoka used to defeat Kastro, proving herself to be quite intelligent. Intuition: According to Chrollo and Nobunaga, Machi's hunches are often accurate. Her feeling that Uvogin was dead and that Gon and Killua were connected to Kurapika proved to be correct, even when Gon and Killua themselves did not know about Kurapika's involvement with the Phantom Troupe. Stealth: Machi can sneak up on multiple enemies and kill them without being noticed. This characteristic is reminiscent of ninjitsu, matching her kunoichi appearance. Category:Characters Category:Nen Users Category:Females Category:Superhuman Intuition Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Myokinesis Category:Healing Category:String Generation Category:Armed Combat Category:Confidence Category:Observation Category:Intelligence Category:Strategy Category:Stealth Category:Aura Manipulation